


behold, the moon is dressing in black clouds

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, possible major character death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「就算我們在這座橋上讓彼此離開，我們還是會在某處，某日再度碰面。我清楚，你也清楚。這就是我們，對吧？」
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	behold, the moon is dressing in black clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [behold, the moon is dressing in black clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750460) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen)



> 和朋友們一起玩的遊戲。從308的橋上開始，由他們擲骰子決定走向我再來寫。

「現在呢？」

「現在我們開始走，而且我們再也不回頭。」

「可是，我．．．我．．．」

「別回頭，走就是了。」

你行走在倫敦塔橋，靴子的踢躂聲摻入泰晤士河的流水聲。一輛計程車駛經過你，你好奇車上乘客是否與你相同，皆是選擇離去的人。

你思考起接下來的計畫，思考起Eve Polastri以外的所有事情。你依舊保有前往古巴的機會。或許不要古巴，你想，巴西也行，總之你不要去寒冷的國家。你在一塊嚴寒的土地出生，你的骨子裡永遠會有一份冷冽存在，你會帶著這份冷冽去到任何地方。

走到距離橋的尾端一半的位置時，你隱約聽見物體落水的聲響。你想起Eve剛才詢問你是否要叫她跳入河裡。噢，Eve，總是有著死亡的願望，很危險卻也十分美麗。你咬著下唇笑了。

你想起Eve，你想著Eve，然而你不應該再想Eve了。

於是你想起Konstantin，Konstantin和他荒唐的笑聲。然後你想起Eve，不，你想起Irina，Irina和她愚蠢的臉蛋。然後你想起Eve，不，你想起Dasha，Dasha和她曾經的光輝。然後你想起Eve，Eve和她該死的語音信箱，你不懂為什麼此刻會想起與Eve相關的瑣碎片段。然後你想起Eve，但是，不，你不應該再想她了。

然後你想起Eve，你想起Eve，你想起Eve。

你停下腳步。

＊

你停下腳步，因為所有事情忽然變得不再合理。此時的分歧是一條無法回頭的單行道，你總是在試圖逃離，而你的離去從未保證過你一個好結局。

你離開Anna，最後Anna當著你的面舉槍自盡；你離開mama，最後mama瞪著你的臉嚥下最後一口氣。你大概就是不值得平和的終局。

你越過倫敦塔橋的欄杆，站在橋的邊緣。夜晚的強風吹起你衣襬，你在泰晤士河的河面看見橋梁燈火的倒影。河水黝黑，這會是你今晚的眠床。你不會逃跑了，你要面對命運。

你沒有看往Eve的那一端，但願Eve早已走離。接下來的演出太戲劇化，Eve肯定不會喜歡。

＊

你仰頭望著烏雲裡的月亮，這是一個多麼適合長眠的夜。睡眠會帶來怎麼樣的夢境，夢境又將引領你通往何處，你毫無頭緒。

只要一步，你想，只要一步，接著命運會揭露她替你準備的結局。

「你以為你在做什麼？」

一隻手按上你抓住欄杆的手。你面向依然流著淚的Eve。

「我在面對命運，Eve，因為我厭倦了離去。」

你微笑著告訴Eve。

「就算我們在這座橋上讓彼此離開，我們還是會在某處，某日再度碰面。我清楚，你也清楚。這就是我們，對吧？」

「那就帶我走，Oksana。」

Eve說。她翻過欄杆與你並肩同站。

「無論要去哪裡，帶我跟你一起。」

Eve輕輕拉住你的手。她的頭髮在風中飛舞，你想著Eve和她的死亡願望。

「如果這真的是妳想要的。」

你看了Eve最後一眼，她握緊你的手。倘若你們存活下來，你會親吻Eve。

_我們來了，命運。_ 你咧開嘴大喊。

你們一同墜落。


End file.
